the Love
by lexboss
Summary: penny broke gumballs heart, can nicole help his feel better? but soon nicole and gumball fall in love but someone dose not want theme to be togather. read and review!:) warning lemon!, if your not 18 then dont read it! My beta reader is EvelioandZgroup of this story:)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the amazing world of gumball.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Watterson's residence. Though Nicole was a bit unease by the fact she didn't see her own children for a while. She walked over to Richard to ask where they were. "Richard, where are the boys and Anais?" Nicole said to her husband who was watching TV lazily. "Oh, Darwin and Anais are outside playing and Gumball is in his room watching videos of ninjas." Richard said not taking his eyes of the TV, Nicole sighed and went upstairs to see what Gumball was up to. Gumball was a young 12 year old that can't help the statement "curiosity killed the cat", it really haunt Nicole to know if anything would ever happen to Gumball. On the other hand she knows Darwin and Anais are not much trouble makers as Gumball, but Nicole, the meddler she is, wanted to make sure Gumball wasn't downloading anything illegal or "bad". Nicole finally reaches his room and opens the door to find the computer empty. No temptation of harm, nothing, and it was strange. She looked around the room and notice her son was sitting on the bed crying in a fetal position, not facing what has shamed him. "Gumball what's wrong?" Nicole asked worried before sitting down next to him.

Gumball looked over to see it was his mom. "Nothing." Gumball said, turning back. Nicole wasn't convinced. "Gumball, you can tell me anything. I cant help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Said Nicole as the caring mother she was. "Penny said she doesn't want to be with me anymore because she does not love me anymore!" Gumball shouted, crying harder each second past of his heart being black. Nicole gasped before getting him and hugging him "I am sorry sweetie." Nicole said hugging him tighter while Gumball cried on her shoulder. His eyes closed while tears of broken bonds have been destroyed.

After Gumball calmed down a bit more than normally, Nicole sets Gumball on her lap. "Okay Gummypuss, what happened and why she doesn't want to be with you anymore?" She asked whipping of his tears, he sniffs before replaying, "Well today I was visiting at her house if we could go out together but she said no because she does not want to be with me anymore, I said why? Did I do something wrong? And she said that she does not feel the same way about and she is with someone else," Nicole grew more concerned by it "so I ran and never look back!" He explained crying on Nicole arms, she patted his blue, gentle back, "Gumball, I'm so, so sorry but maybe, Penny wasn't the right one for you." Gumball wasn't as convinced as he should be. "After all, you're only 12, so there's bound to be a lot of girls out there who wants to be with you." Nicole told her son who has stopped crying and looked at her with a smile "Thank you mom, I feel better now." he said hugging her.

"You're welcome Gummypuss," she replayed; they pulled away, "Gumball why don't you go and play with your sister and brother?" Nicole persuaded, but he shook his head. Nicole found it odd. "Why not, is something wrong?" Nicole said worried that something might have gone wrong with Anais or Darwin.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I want to play with you," Nicole was surprised, "because I always wanted to play with you" he said with big eyes, Nicole was surprised at this, Gumball never asked her to play with her before, she smiled "Sure Gummypuss what do you want to play?" She asked to her son, "How about we hide and sneak in the house?" Gumball said, "Sure I'll count and you hide?" she said.

"Okay" he said and jump of her mother's lap before Nicole takes Gumball's hand and they walked out the bedroom.

**Later**

Nicole and Gumball were having so much fun together, they played video games, hide and seek and even tag, Nicole never had this much fun with Anais but still she feels something about Gumball, but whatever it is she will find out soon enough.

"Tag I got you!" Nicole said grapping Gumball and they fell to the floor as they laugh, "Mom I never this much fun." Gumball said caching his breath from running, Nicole stop laughing "Me nether Gummypuss. It was a lot of fun." She said and her eyes widened as she notice there faces' are close to each other almost their lips touching, Gumball stood up fast and look away with a blushed. "I am sorry mom!" He said, scared of what he did, Nicole got up and hugged him "It's okay Gumball. I'm not mad, it was an accident that's all so don't worry." she said as Gumball sigh in relief, "Thanks mom, but can we play again tomorrow?" He said looking at her, "Umm how about we go to the park tomorrow? Just you and me when I'm out of work?" Nicole asked.

"Okay, thanks mom I love you." He said, Nicole kiss his forehead, "love you to Gummypuss, now let's go inside and get dinner ready." Nicole replayed to Gumball who nodded and they walked inside their home. But, one question was left in her mind as it wasn't a bad question, but a real tough one. Was it an accident or did she intend it to happen?

* * *

**pleas read and review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own the amazing world of gumball.**

* * *

Gumball?" Darwin said to his brother, who was putting away his books in his locker. "Yeah buddy." Gumball said looking at him with a smile, but it only confused young Darwin. "Ummm not that I am mad or anything, but I think you're spending a bit too much time with Mrs. Mom." Darwin said.

Gumball looked at him for a moment before replying, trying to know what to say to him. "Well I know, but it's just, I like to spend time with her, like this is the first time that I really had a great time with her, Darwin. We never played like this before and we really had a lot of fun the past few weeks" Gumball told Darwin. "That's great Gumball!" Darwin said in a cheerful tone, "You do?"Gumball asked surprised. "Yeah I always wanted u to spend time with Mrs. Mom" Darwin said to Gumball.

"Thanks buddy" Gumball said, Darwin nodded before handing his fin out for a good old high five, so Gumball gave a high five to him.

**Later**

Nicole was driving home from work; she is excited, not just because she's going home, because she is going to spend time with her son, Gumball. She can't believe it's already been 4 weeks and they're still spend time together, but there is something else bothering her, she can't tell but she feels something that she felt when she first met Richard, when they almost kiss, she felt something about Gumball, "**can it be? No, no no Nicole HE'S YOUR SON, YOU CANT BE IN LOVE WITH YOUR OWN SON**!" She thought hitting herself with her hand, she sigh and kept driving home, hoping not to commit such a hasty act as incest. "I just hope I won't think those things again, he's only 12 and I am 42 and there's no way I can fall in love with Gumball" Nicole said to herself as she continue driving home.

**Later**

As Nicole got home, she stepped out of her car and walked into her home, she saw Gumball and Darwin, just being average kids, playing video games. She opened the door with a pleasant entrance. "Hi boys, how was school?" Nicole said walking over to them. "It was ok, just it was boring as always" Gumball replied, as he put the controller down and looked at Nicole, "Mom want to play with us?" Gumball asked to her mother. For a son to a mother asking to play a video game is with such great respect and is a very rare act of kindness and a son who "actually" wants his own mom to play with him.

"Sure honey, but just let me clean up and we can all play ok?" She said, hoping to get quick done with her doings to play with Gumball and Darwin, but Darwin spoke up. "You guys can play without me; Anais wants me to have a tea party with her today." Darwin said before running upstairs "Okay then just you and me mom." he said in a happy tone which causing Nicole to blush, not that was extremely rare. "Yeah." But Nicole remembered that she had some things to do before she could play with her son. "Just let me clean up and then we can play." She said with a smile, Gumball nodded before Nicole went upstairs to her room. Gumball was watching her mom going up stairs, this is the first time he saw how beautiful his mother was, a beautiful face, beautiful eyes, and as- but was stopped by common sense. "**WHOA I can't think that! She's my mom, what's wrong with me" **He looked away and looked at his pants to see his privates had grown hard, he was a bit of a horn dog, but wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't thinking of his mother. He slapped himself hard before sighing, the truth. Gumball is having feelings for his mother but he knows it's crazy, very crazy, falling in love with your own mother is wrong, "Ready?" Nicole said, catching him off guard, making Gumball scream and jump, "Mom, you scared me?!" Gumball yelled, Nicole giggled "Sorry, I thought you notice me." Nicole said kissing his head. "What were you talking about? I heard you saying something?" She asked, Gumball looked at her "N-Nothing, just I was thinking of someone I like." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Really? Who?" she asked sitting next to him on the couch, she was curious on what and who he was thinking of. "Well I met a girl I met in school and she's a blue cat like me." Gumball said blushing. "That's great Gumball, what's her name? Do I know her?!" Nicole asked happily and confused, she didn't know there were more cats like her in Elmore excepted Gumball. She had to be reasonable, maybe she was just new in town but inside her body was broken, not that she didn't mind Gumball to liking somebody else, but deep down in her heart, she loves Gumball. More than a son, she tries her best not to show any sadness to Gumball as her continue. "Well yes you do know her, I see her everyday at our home" Nicole was getting a bit confused by that "she makes me happy all the time and she spends time with me the past weeks ever since Penny broke my heart but that girl made me better." Gumball said with a warm smile, Nicole heart was beating fast of what Gumball is saying, she knows who he was talking about, her.

"Gumball?" Nicole said looking into his eyes, "Mom the girl I like is y- "NICOLE! Honey COME I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Richard shouted running down the stairs and seized Nicole hand, "Richard can it w- she didn't get to finish as Richard dragged her up the stairs, leaving Gumball alone. Gumball sigh, he always hates it when his dad interrupt but it's not like he didn't like his dad it just he was going to tell his mom to know how he felt, if Richard didn't interrupted, but he got little jealous when Gumball's dad took his mom away from him, I know they are married but still, Gumball loves his mom.

He sigh, "**at least I have time to think this over**" he thought as stood up and walked upstairs to his room.

**Later**

It was 5:34pm and Gumball was still in his room, waiting for Nicole, who was still with Richard, showing what he found. Meanwhile, Anais and Darwin where watching cartoons in the living room, Gumball sigh and made up his mind, he's going to tell his mom how he feels for her.

Gumball heard his bedroom door open to find Nicole entering; she looks at his with a smile before talking to him, "I'm sorry if I took so long. Your father was just showing that he found a lucky pen." Nicole explained. "It's ok mom." Gumball said, knowing what's likely to happen. "Don't worry; I know what dad is all the time." He said with a smile, Nicole smiled in return, "So what were you saying?" She asked, referring Gumball what he said awhile ago.

He took a deep breath and took both her moms hands in hers, "Mom the girl I like is you, and I love you." Nicole knew it, but when it happens, it gives you the satisfaction you want. "I know it sounds wrong but it's true. You make me happy all the time, I like the way you call me Gummypuss and I loved spending time with you for the past few weeks, I love you more than a mom." Gumball said with a blushed, Nicole just stared at him before crushing her lips against his.

He returned the kiss while Nicole holds him close to her body, they pulled apart, "Gumball I love you to and always have Gummypuss" She said, Gumball smile before they hugged, "Mom?" "Yes, Gumball?" "What will happen now?" Gumball asked a question worth asking. As they pulled away and Nicole looked at him with a smile, "We can just keep this a secret and not let anyone know, I'll talk to Richard when the right time comes ok?" She said kiss his head, "Okay, mom I won't tell anybody" He promised. "Good, now how about we go to the park, just you and me, Gumball?" "But what will we tell dad, Darwin, and Anais?" he asked, "I'll just tell them I'm taking you back to school that you have detention." Nicole told him with a giggled that Gumball was glaring at her but he smiled, but that lie was very believable though. It's more of a lie of Gumball "wasn't" in detention. "Okay, sound good, let's go." He said standing up and taking Nicole hand and they left the room. Heading to where the breeze takes these lovebirds. Incest has greatly involved the lives of our philosophy and now with these two, a perfect match.

* * *

**pleas review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't own tawog.**

* * *

Nicole and Gumball are having a great time at Elmore Park. It was a place, such of a cliché could be taking place as we speak, but this tale wasn't a cliché, just using places of such, but wasn't bad at all. Gumball and Nicole were under an old oak tree there, it was peaceful. They talked and laughed, like a young couple falling in love. They soon begin to lock lips to each other, blue lips that were too good to be true. They enjoyed kissing under a big tree, where no one was around. It was silent and undetectable. As Gumball is sitting on Nicole's lap, they talked about their past and kissing at the same time; they were a couple that couldn't get separate if you tried. In this case, it was a loving incest of mother and son. Gumball told her, his loving mother, that she was so beautiful. Even Nicole, by her son's charm, was causing her to blush. Though it started to get a bit more serious.

"Mom?" Said Gumball.

"Yes Gumball?" Said Nicole, ending their kiss. "Remember when I won the flag at paintball fight last month?" He asked her mother, Nicole knows what he meant. Last month she wanted to turn Gumball into a winner, but felt a little guilt for bushing him to hard. She was a blue cat and she was turning to a pure red tomato. "Yes and sorry if I bush too hard" She said in shame, but Gumball didn't think she should. "No, its ok. I kind of like it when you blush at me. Around all this time, you never gave up on me, but what I want to say is when I shot you, you laughed. I love the way you laughed mom. I really do" He said to her with a smile. "Really?"

"Yes and the truth? I didn't really liked Penny. I see Penny as a bit of a burden to me. I loved you ever since I turn 10, I was just pretending to like Penny since she looked like a believable choice, but I loved you and everyone else wouldn't think I like you. So you won't notice how much I love more than a mom." Gumball said truthfully. Nicole was touched by this like a 5 year old girl getting a rose by a boy.

"Oh Gumball, I love you."

Nicole hugged him and Gumball enjoyed the remark."I love you to mom, I always have." he said returning the huge, Nicole notice it was nighttime. "We should head home; they might be asleep by now." She said looking at her watched and notices it was 11:23pm, "Okay but can we kiss? Just one more?" He asked with big eyes, Nicole giggled, "of course sweetie." They kiss on the lips, they pulled away before Gumball stood up from her lap and Nicole got up and they head back to the car to head home.

**Later**

They entered their home, closing the door. Nicole notices nobody, not even Richard is in the living room. "Looks like they are asleep" She said looking at Gumball. "Yup, guess we should go to bed?" He said, while Nicole kisses his head. "Yeah but tomorrow I will drive you to school, okay?" She said with a smile. "Sure. Thanks mom" He said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome honey." She said with a gentle and remarkable smile that the human eyes have yet to witness by this beautiful force of nature.

She kisses him on the lips before they headed upstairs and went to Gumball's room where Anais and Darwin are sleeping, but they are at Anais's room. Gumball went to his dresser and took out his t-shirt and gym shorts, he was about to change but forgot that his mom was still at the doorway.

"Ummm…mom I'm going to change?"

"It's okay Gumball. Go ahead, don't be shy. I'm your mother and besides I seen you naked when you where little." Said Nicole, giving him reason.

Gumball blushed a bit. He eventually took off his pants and sweater, but he didn't notice his mother was staring at his privates. She was surprised of how big it was; she never really thought he would be that big for his age. She could feel herself getting wet, imagining and feeling the penetration driving through her pussy, as she got wet under her grey skirt, just by seeing his cock. Gumball started to notice his mom's unusual staring.

"Uhhh...Mom you ok?" He asked, noticing she was sweating.

"Oh! Yes. Sorry, now let's get you to bed" she said smiling. Gumball nodded and got into bed while Nicole covers him up. Gumball kept a bit of a neutral look until he did some deep quick thinking, but it caused him to stir up a storm of tears.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked worried if she has done something wrong, but it was far from that. "M-mom, I love you, but what if something happens to you?" Said Gumball. Nicole knew very well of the crime of incest, it was a shameful crime to modern age and her family's past. "What happens if the police finds out about you and me? I don't want to lose you!" Gumball cried while Nicole holds him.

"Shhhhh...Sweetie, it will never happen." She said. "No one will know about us." Nicole said. She knew very well it was something she needed to keep hidden. "Everything will be ok, you won't lose me, I will always be with you no matter what, I promise." Said Nicole, giving hope to Gumball.

"P-promise?"

"I promise Gummypuss"

Nicole held him before she puts him under the covers. "I love you mom" Said Gumball, a bit more relieved. "Love you to Gumball and I promise everything will be okay." She said kissing him on the lips. They pulled away and smiled. "Good night mom." He said kissing her cheek. "Good night honey." She kisses his lips before she got up and was about to leave the room but she look at Gumball who was still looking at her. Innocent at a young age was something hard to keep.

"Love you."

"Love you to mom." He whispered only her mom could hear. Nicole gave him one last smile before leaving and closing the door behind her.

**The next day**

Nicole was driving Gumball to Elmore Junior High school while Anais and Darwin took the bus to school. Nicole didn't mind taking them to school, but she really wants to take Gumball, so they have some alone time. "Mom?" he said shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Gumball?"

"Ummm…do you think one day we…..ummmmm could well…. make love?" He said with a blush, Nicole immediately flipped and pulled over and looked at him in shock. Gumball closed his eyes, in fear, knowing what his mom was capable of doing. "I'm sorry if I said that! I'm sorry!" Nicole was a bit confused by it, but eventually she understood what he was thinking. "Gumball it's okay, I'm not mad, you just surprised me. That's all" She said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "But you know Gumball? We will someday, but are you sure you're ready for this next step?" Nicole asked, but it was a dumb question to ask, especially to him. "Well I don't know. I am only 12, but I really want to try it." He said still blushing. Nicole giggled by the fact he might turn into the typical teenage horn dog. "Okay, someday. But not today. Okay?" She said to him smiling.

He nodded, "Okay, mom." Gumball said, smiling, but a bit bad for asking the question. Nicole decided to do something for him. "But I could just show you this", she said as she pulled her grey skirt up to show him her panties. Gumball stared at her surprised before looking at her panties, Nicole notice his "business" had grown in his jeans and she giggled before she pulled her skirt back down.

"That's it for now Gummypuss. If you want to see more, you have to wait. Okay?"

"Ok mom." Said Gumball. "I love you." said Gumball. "I love you too" Said Nicole.

They kiss before Nicole starts the car and drove off to school. They arrived at Gumball's school and Gumball stepped out of the car. He looked back to see Nicole through the window shield. "Bye mom. I'll see you later." With nobody looking, Nicole blows a kiss to him. "Bye Gumball, have fun at school" And with that, she left.

"Hi Gumball." Darwin said to his brother, "Hey buddy, where's Anais?" Asked Gumball. "She's at class, but right now, there's something I want to tell you." Said Darwin.

"What is it?"

"Well last night Anais and I saw you and Mrs. Mom kissing." Said Darwin. Gumball went with big wide eyes before saying, "YOU DID?! DARWIN PLEAS DON'T TEL-" Knowing that something could happen to Nicole and it could end it all, their family and their love for each other. "Gumball! Relax; I'm not going to tell anybody. We're actually happy for you and Mrs. Mom being together." Darwin told him with a smile. That left Gumball a blast through his heart with relief and confusion.

"You and Anais are ok with it?" Gumball asked surprised of what Darwin just said. "Of course, Anais always wanted you to be with mom the whole time" he replayed.

That left Gumball a bit uncharged by that. "Why?" Asked Gumball, confused by that. "Well in case you haven't noticed, Mr. Dad isn't much of a 'dad'. He's like a guy you would just hang out with for fun, but isn't exactly 'father like' material. Seeing you and Mrs. Mom was a slight possibility of happening. We felt there might have something going on. That night we pretended to sleep and went to her room to see if we can see what's going on. When we saw it, we knew that you guys could be together. So, we're happy for you." Said Darwin, with Gumball smiling.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem but did you tell Mr. Dad yet?" Darwin asked, Gumball sigh, knowing that question was going to bite him. "I don't know buddy, but mom said she will talk to dad when the right time comes." He tells him. Gumball was worried if dad would do something to Nicole if she does tell him they're dating. Gumball felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see Darwin who was smiling at him.

"You're not alone Gumball, me and Anais will help you and Mrs. Mom if anything goes wrong with Mr. Dad, so you're not alone." He said with a warm smile and open arms towards his best friend/brother/ and possibly father. Gumball smiled. "Thank you Darwin" "No problem" Darwin said and they went inside and head towards their classes. One day, the truth will come and won't be pretty.

* * *

**pleas R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

******All I want to say is EvelioandZgroup is my beta reader and he's helping me with this story :)**

**I don't own tawog.**

* * *

As days go by, Nicole and Gumball have been going out, almost every day at night. They would sometimes go to the park and kiss under the big tree or they lay down to see the stars. Ever seen blood under the moonlight? For them was love under the stars and gave a sign of hope for them being together. Nicole would sometimes even tease Gumball a few times by lifting her skirt just to show him her underwear. No one likes being a tease, but it's a good feeling towards what's coming. She is forever grateful that she and Gumball can go out without Richard noticing. It did cross Nicole's mind on Richard finding out. But Nicole wasn't worried about it, because Richard always watch TV and even he doesn't pay attention to anything. Whenever Nicole tries to talk to him, he doesn't listen. But Nicole doesn't mind it anymore, since she has Gumball. He makes her feel like a young schoolgirl. She knows it will be good for her and Gumball to go out without Richard noticing. But something caught Nicole off guard.

"Mom I need to tell you something." Said Gumball, a bit worried and it worried Nicole as well. "Yes." She answered like it wasn't gonna be a big deal. She was wrong. "Would it be a bad thing if it just so happen that Darwin and Anais 'knows' about us?" Gumball asked. "You told them!" Nicole nearly had a heart attack, but Gumball calmed her down a bit. "No...They saw us kissing that one time." Gumball said. Nicole started to get scared by that, but Gumball calmed her, yet again. "Mom, it's okay." Said Gumball trying to stop Nicole trepidation. "They said they were happy for us and promised not tell anyone." Nicole started to take a few deep breaths and was a bit calm at the moment. "Are you sure?" Questioned Nicole, making sure their secret is safe. Gumball went over and hugged her and was there to comfort her. "You promised me it's gonna be alright. So I'm making a promise that it 'will' be alright." Said Gumball, with soothing words that would have made Nicole fall to sleep in his arms.

Afterwards they head back and caused Nicole to do some think, while sleeping in the same bed with Richard. He was calm, but she wanted to get this thing over with, but she was also afraid of the answer. Nicole was washing dishes while her children where at school and thought about what Gumball said about having sex, several days ago when she drop him off to school and she teased him by showing him her underwear. She blushed at the thought of it, but she knew that she really wants to have sex with Gumball. But in order to do so, she must talk to Richard about her relationship with Gumball first. She decided to talk to her husband right now about her feelings. But she started to get cold feet by her thoughts of it backfiring and the results could get ugly and would not end well. "Hopefully Richard will understand." she said to herself. "Hopefully he will." She said to herself again, knowing it's better to say it, than to think it. She puts away the last of the cleaned dishes on the side of the sink. She placed her hands on the counter, closed her eyes, and inhaled a deep breath. She let it out and was back at reality and was building confidence and went into the living room to see Richard playing video games and sits next close to him. She started to get scared, but knew very well it's now or never and lay in the shadows for the rest of her life in shame.

"Richard?" Nicole said, trying to let him know as easy and gentle as she could.

"Yeaaah?" Richard said looking at her with a happy face. She hates being the bearer of bad news, but she knew very well what she had to do. "Honey, there's something I have to tell you about our son." Said Nicole, while he turned to his attention to Nicole. "Okay then, let's talk about Darwin." Said Richard, but she knew she should've been clearer. "I'm talking about Gumball." she said nervously and it caused Richard to be taken off guard "What? Did he do something wrong?" he asked, Richard can be an idiot at times but sometimes he wants to be responsible for his children. Even he does not know how to be responsible. "No he didn't, it just….ummm..." Nicole became afraid of what will Richard reaction will be if she tells him, but she has feared for too long and has to tell him.

"C'mon honey? You can tell me anything." Richard said with him still smiling and his hand on her leg, but she placed his hand away. Nicole took a deep breath in and let it out. "Remember weeks ago, I took Gumball to Elmore Park? She said while Richard nodded.

"Well….. I love Gumball." Said Nicole. "I know you love Gumball, he's your son." Richard said. "No, I have feelings for our son Richard; I hope you understand that I love Gumball more than anything." Nicole said and looked away; she didn't want to see his face. She felt that she had given herself a load of crap to Richard and that no one would understand their love. "That's…AWESOME!" he shouted which Nicole became surprised, more surprised than Darwin and Anais being okay with it.

"You're not mad?"

"HA! Mad? No, Nicole, I knew you had something to hide when you took Gumball out with you every day at night. I may be an idiot at times, but I am not stupid." Said Richard, but that just caused more confusion at Nicole. "I once saw you to kissing when you took him to bed." She thought "Did everyone saw that kiss?" "So I understand how you feel about Gumball, Nicole." Richard said with a smile. "But are you really sure?" She asked, not sure whether he was really serious. "Of course, you deserve a better person then me; you deserve a better lover Nicole." Richard said with open arms and Nicole could cry, but she was more taken serious as the "bad-ass mom" to others. "Don't worry about me, you will be happy with Gumball now. I'll support you guys like maybe getting a job-" But he was stopped by Nicole by that. "No job." Said Nicole, still remembering what happened when he got a job. "Okay, but other than that, I support you guys" Richard said.

Nicole let out of tears of joy that Richard was okay with it and didn't get mad or anything, Nicole hugged him. "Thank you Richard. For everything and understanding." She said while crying on his shoulder. "You're welcome". Richard said, hugging her and soon they pulled away.

"But I think you deserve this, one last time." She said kissing him on the lips. Richard was confused, but soon came to reason at what it was. Closure in this chapter of their life. "Thank you, Nicole" he said hugging her.

"Richard?" Nicole said as they pulled away, "Yes?" He said. "Well since you are 'okay' with it, you don't mind if Gumball moves in with me to my room?" She said looking at him. She hoped she wasn't pushing her luck too much, but she was sure she wants gumball to move in with her since her son is afraid of losing her. If it does happen, she would want him to be with her. Because he keeps saying "what if the police find out about them" but she tried to tell him he won't lose her, but if it does happen, he would wants to be with her. Every minute so she decided for Gumball to move in with her. "Not at all, I'll sleep in Gumball's bed where Darwin and Anais are probably gonna be, at." He told her. "Thank you." Nicole said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Richard was heartbroken that he lost someone as Nicole, but her happiness was much greater than that. She would be with someone would be better than him. Gumball.

**Meanwhile at Elmore Hospital**

A group of paramedics came rushing through from the emergency room and came bursting. "COMING THROUGH! SOMEBODY GET US A GOD DAMN DOCTOR!" Yelled the paramedic, while blood was gushing through the patient on the stretcher and its face was covered with a sheet and was roughly bleeding through his arm and mouth. He started to cough up blood. The made it to the ER and they got him help. They got all the equipment, but not enough time. They pulled out the sheet out of the victims face and revealed to be Gumball, bleeding through his mouth and nose and pulled out his left arm, which was losing a lot of blood each second. His blood was turning to a dark crimson red to red violet and they showed his arm that was busted open. Both of his side bones were busted in 3 each. They attempted to fix the arm and as they tried to relocate it, Gumball screamed in agony and he was filled in pain and rage. Soon, he was almost out of blood and on the heart monitor went flat. No heart beat. They got a defibrillator and did twice to wake his heart and got him awake, he wasn't living well. His arm was becoming fatal to his life. The amount of blood loss was killing him, but soon they decide to contact the family and inform what has happened.

**Back at the House**

"No problem Nicole" he replayed as he went back playing video games, Nicole giggled of Richard playing his games and was oaky with this. Then her cell phone started to ring in her pocket skirt, she reached out and answered her cell.

"Hello? Yes am Nicole Watterson, WHAT?! What happen? Is my son ok?! I'll be over there!" She said hanging up.

"What happen?" Richard said as he saw Nicole all scared. "Our son, Gumball, is in the hospital and has a broken arm! Stay here and wait for Darwin and Anais to come from school!" She shouted as she ran out and went into the car and Nicole drove off to Elmore hospital as fast as she can.

**Later at Elmore hospital.**

As Nicole was running into the building of the hospital, she went into the waiting room. Nicole was scared by this. How and why was Gumball's arm broken? She waited and saw a nurse coming to the room. "Mrs. Nicole Watterson." She called out and Nicole made her presence clear as she called out and went with the nurse. "I want to know where he is and what happen to him." She said, as worried and scared by what could happen. "Well the doctor is seeing him right now; your son may have some serious injury. He lost a lot of blood, but we are really not sure if he's gonna be alright, but for now he's stable. But you are going to have to wait in the waiting room till the doctor come out." The nurse said and left.

Nicole took a seat and tries to hold back her tears; she was so worried of what happen to Gumball, she really hopes he is okay. Was he gonna make it? The suspense was killing her more than a reality show final answers to the winner. "Hello?" Nicole looked up to see Penny standing in front of her, "Oh hi Penny, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked nicely. "Well at school I was talking to Gumball about him and me getting back together. He said no and I became outraged and I just went out and after a couple of minutes later I ended seeing Gumball hurt and I just ran out of there. So I thought about coming here and seeing what happened with Gumball." Said Penny, but it angered Nicole. If Penny was there longer, she could have prevented this beating and wouldn't have got Gumball hurt. Also she didn't call for help when Gumball was hurt, she just ran.

Penny looks back at Nicole to see she was glaring at her, "SO IT WAS YOU WHO PUT GUMBALL AT THE HOSPITL!" Nicole shouted standing up, Penny backed away, she knows she can't hurt a 12 year old girl, she didn't mind get arrested if she did, she didn't want to do that to Gumball so she just yelled. "Whoa! What are you talking about?" Said Penny, a bit confused and acting innocent. "IF YOU WOULD'VE STAYED, GUMBALL WOULDN'T BE IN THIS! DON'T YOU EVER GET NEAR MY GUMMYPUESS AGAIN! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Nicole shouted. "But…I-I-I." Penny didn't get to finish as she ran away crying, Nicole sigh and sat down, she didn't care about yelling at her. Penny did nothing for Gumball and nothing to help him, so she didn't give a damn about her. She didn't even want to see her face of what couldn't have been.

Nicole notice a doctor walked in, "Nicole Watterson?" he called. "Here sir." Nicole said walking over to him. "Is my son okay?" She asked holding her hands to her chest. "Mrs. Watterson, I have good news and bad news for your son" he said, Nicole tries to stay calm. "The good news is he will be fine, but the bad news is he has a broken left arm with it breaking his elbow which means he can't move his arm. Along with that it has broken to nearly 10 pieces of his bones and won't be easy to recover. But don't worry, he will recover in couple of weeks but he can go home today. Though you would have to wait a few hours." The doctor said as Nicole sigh in relief.

"Can I see him?" she asked, he nodded and point out the room. "Sure, just go to room B23 on your left." Nicole nodded and went to room B23, she entered the room and saw Gumball lying on the bed, he was wearing a hospital grown and his left arm was all batch up. She walked over to him.

"Mom?"

"Shhhh mommy's here" Nicole said kissing his lips, he smiled. "Now tell me, what happened to you?" Nicole said calm, Gumball sigh. "Well today at school I was just having lunch outside with Darwin but Penny came and said sorry to me for what she did and I forgave her but she said if we can be together again. I said no but we talked in private and she got mad and left and after that I don't remember much. I don't even remember the beating." He explained looking at her who had a glare face, Nicole really wants to tear up Penny for what she could have done to Gumball help him but she didn't…Nor was this a subject of hate, but she knows if someone can prevent it they can, but if they choose not to, they are held responsible. She didn't want to be bothered by this since Gumball is still alive, but barely, even with a broken arm.

"Don't worry Gumball, no one is gonna hurt you anymore." She said hugging him, being careful not to hurt his elbow, anymore than it was. "Thank you, mom, but and I heard you yelling." He said with a smile. "You did?" She asked surprised that Gumball wasn't mad at her for yelling penny. "Yup I liked it when you yelled at penny, it makes me to love you more. I know she's my friend, but what you do for me is more than anything I could ask for." He said, Nicole blushed and they kissed on their soft, blue lips. "I love you Gumball" She said. "I love you too, mom, but when we can go home?" He asked. "Well the doctor said in a few hours." she replayed, gumball sigh like it was a long time, which Nicole giggled.

**3 hours later.**

"Richard just made them dinner, we will be home soon. Yes Gumball is okay. Okay, bye." Nicole hanged up; she just wanted to make sure Richard didn't forget to feed the kids. She stayed with Gumball and she never left at his side, she wants to make sure he is safe. She told Gumball about Richard of he was okay with all of this. "Really?" Said Gumball in excitement. "Yes and everything's gonna be alright." Nicole said, giving him some good news. "That's cool!" Gumball said, Nicole giggled. "Yes but that's not all." Gumball was a bit clueless on what more could there be. "I told him that you will be sleeping with me…in my room." She said blushing. "That's gre-ahh!" he shouts in pain, "Carful Gumball, don't move your arm too much. You can get hurt more." She said kissing him broken arm. "Thanks mom, I feel much better." Said Gumball, like an old fashion son and mother bond. "You're welcome Gummypuss" she said.

The doctor came in the room, "Well good news, in about 40 minutes your son will be out of here." he said and left. "Ah, 40 minutes? I'm so tired being in bed already." Gumball said bored, completely forgetting about his broken arm injury. Nicole looked at him and then an idea popped into her head. "Gumball? Remember when you said one day you want to have sex?" She whispered to him, Gumball heart speed up of hearing that. "Y-y-yes, w-why?" He asked, "Well since you're bored already, maybe I can give you something special." she said in a sexy tone. She knew he was badly hurt and maybe her "special" treat and cheer him up.

She went over to the hospital door and closed and locked it and went over and whispered to Gumball. "We may not have sex, but I can still give you something a bit more suitable in your condition." She said so silent and seductive to him. He was getting quite hard, right on his crotch and it showed through his hospital gown. Nicole then went over and covered the security camera and the windows and at that moment when she knew no one but those two would see this, she pulled down her panties, but she turned from behind and Gumball saw. She lifted up her skirt and pulled down her panties while her round blue ass. That moment, Gumball realized that he wasn't wearing underwear and his dick stuck out. When Nicole turned around to see Gumball, she saw him already turned on by this little act. She knew one thing, he was bigger than Richard. She went over, with her moving her hips, so suave and she can move. "I can see someone is already ready." She said kissing him on the lips and as they kissed, she reached over, smoothly and gentle to avoid getting him hurt. She went over and grabbed his dick. Gumball shivered a bit. "Your hands are cold." Gumball said, while he released a small moan when Nicole began to stroke his cock.

She knew it was big and it took some time to pull back and forth with it and she started to get wet by this. She was already getting chills and a bit of thrill ride. She imagined when they do have sex; this would soon be in her pussy. She started to stroke it faster and Gumball's moaning became greater and then she leaned over and kissed him and she whispered to Gumball that he can finger her, while she does "her" doing. Gumball was amazed by this and even with his left arm broken, she was on the right side with his right arm, that wasn't even harmed. He pulled up her skirt and saw she was already wet by stroking his cock. He laid his finger but stroking around her pussy. She started to get wetter by his touch. His hands were just as cold as Gumball felt his mother's hand on his dick. Gumball then stuck his index finger in her pussy. She did a small but hard moan. He felt it and thought it was a bit too tight, but he can work with it. He then put his middle finger and started to push back and forth.

Nicole was gasping and moaning at the same time as she was surprised by what Gumball was doing and how he knew what he was doing. She started to feel like doing a bit more. She pulled up his gown and placed her soft mouth to his big cock. He gasped a bit, being taken off guard by this. He grew to be a bit bigger and Nicole liked the taste. It wasn't like something people would normally like to taste with this, but it truly tasted great. She started to taste the pre-cum and wanted more. She wanted his cum, in and around his mouth. Releasing his satisfaction onto her face. She sucked on it at first since she wanted to taste the tip of his dick. It was long and hard and she thought it was amazing. This made her to forget about the whole wait thing and just have sex already, but she can't for now, due to his injury. He stroked it with his mouth and did it and did it faster and Gumball started to moan as he begins to finger her faster and started to put his finger in there. He started to moan and said he was gonna cum, but said it in a whisper since they both know they didn't want anyone to hear what was going on.

But it turned them on more of the danger of what was in place, it progress of flames in their bodies with chills. Fire and ice weren't as compatible as these two. As Nicole started to get wetter and wetter and Gumball was about to exploded. Finally they both reached an intense orgasm as Nicole didn't stick her mouth of his cock. No, she swallowed and what a load he had. It was the perfect amount of satisfaction she could have wanted and Nicole couldn't have gotten any wetter as she just gave him a hand of her own token of satiation to Gumball. Nicole decided lay in bed with him and was gasping for breath, along with Gumball and they started to kiss and waited for the last minutes of their time together will be up, so they can go home, to a better life.

**Later**

It was now 9:45 pm night and Nicole carried Gumball into their home, even though it wasn't necessary since his arm was broken, but it was an excuse to get carried. There everyone was there in the living room. "GUMABLL!" They cheered and they all hugged carefully, Nicole sat on the couch while she sat Gumball on her lap. "Darwin already told us that has happen Gumball. Don't worry; we will take care of you." Anais said. "That's right" Darwin said. "Thanks guys. For everything." Gumball said looking at Nicole and they kiss on the lips. That cause a small amount of awkwardness between the families, knowing theta they know they are all still here. They wondered if it was better to see them kiss, when they didn't know they know they were kissing. Either way, it was awkward for them. "Ummm you know the kids are still here, you know?" Richard said while Nicole and Gumball broke the kiss and making everyone laughed. It was good to see that they were a family and they couldn't be any closer than this. All of what they have been are soon to face in the near future, still brought them as a family ad proves an impossible bond to break.

What they didn't know was that Penny was seeing this and could not believe what she just saw. She asked her dad to take her to Gumball's home to say sorry for what she did. She knew what she did was wrong and just hope they can give some sign of hope they can be friends, but now when she looked at the winder and knows why Gumball didn't want to be with her anymore. He's with Nicole! His own mother! She saw them kiss on the lips. Penny didn't like incest; her parents taught her well and knew this was wrong in every way. She knew that this was wrong and Gumball shouldn't be with Nicole, but with her. Penny and Gumball would be alright and acceptable, but this was a crime. This was against the law. A mother and her son being a couple wasn't something to be proud about. Penny walked away and came to realization if Gumball won't break this thing with Nicole, "Then nobody will!" Penny vowed, as she knew of breaking his arm won't be enough. She would have to break them.

* * *

**Have any questions about the story just pm me!:)**

**pleas R&R! :)**


	5. notes

**I will continue the story and the next chapter will be up soon and am sorry if am taking so long but chapter 6 will be up soon I promise and thanks for reading my story!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the amazing world of gumball!**

* * *

The Watterson's family, the typical American household, but the only difference is a secret they have. Then again, everyone has their "little secrets" that keep it civil. Their secret is a dark sin that is very dangerous and unlikely to happen. Anything is possible, but not likely to happen.

They happened.

The family was in the living room with Nicole and Gumball, who just got back from the hospital. After what happen to Gumball today, they talked and watch a movie.

The movie was an ordinary and pretty recognizable. The film they watched was _To Kill a Mockingbird_. They felt it was a good film and it fit the situation. Not all ordinary towns have ordinary things. An example is them.

Nicole and Gumball kissed when their family wasn't looking. It was just a short, but yet a smooth, passionate kiss. Their lips locked and it seemed that time got slower. The more they pressed, the harder he got and the wetter she got. When they ended it, it may even be described magical.

It was 11:43 pm and they decided to head to bed, but Nicole wants to make Gumball something to eat first.

"Gummypuss?" Nicole gently asked.

"Yeah," said Gumball, looking with the broken arm. It really did crawl under Nicole's skin. She couldn't imagine what kind of person would do this.

"I was thinking about making something for you, before we go to bed."

"Alright," said Gumball in a cheerful mood. Before they went to bed, Nicole was going to make Gumball eat something. Gumball hasn't eaten since he went to the hospital, after he got beaten up, and he needed energy since he lost a lot of blood. There Nicole decided to give him a blow job; Nicole could feel herself getting wet under her skirt just by remembering it.

Nicole puts Gumball on the chair and went to the kitchen to make two sandwiches for Gumball. Nicole prepared it and placed it on the table in front of Gumball.

She sat next to him, "Honey, I know your right arm is not broken, but do you want me to help you?" Nicole said, hoping he would say yes because she didn't want him to get more hurt because of his left arm all broken. Gumball looked at her, a bit confused by her desire. He didn't want her to feel like she was a maid. He saw her, but smiled, knowing it was a mother's duty to care.

"Mom, I'm fine. I can eat with one hand," he said as he grabbed one of the sandwiches with his right arm and took a bite out of it.

Nicole smiled and kisses his blue forehead. Nicole then remembered that she hasn't gone to get the mail in a while.

She went outside and saw her mailbox. Nicole walked gently, even if it was dark, anything could happen. Nicole walked towards it and opened it from her trusty lever; she pulled it down, reached her right hand, grabbed a couple of letters, closed it, and headed back to her sweet Gumball.

She opened the first letter and it was just a crummy bill. The next one showed up to and it was just a piece of paper with the letter N. Nicole was confused, but decided it was probably a prank kids do when they have nothing better to do. After all, this small "thing" could always drive people to a wicked imagination. Nicole thought for a while and she simply put it aside and opened other mail. Just as she expected was more bills. She saw the power bill. Now she had to pay $454. She sighed and couldn't believe the price is getting higher and higher each month. Nicole even had to pay for Gumball's medicine pills that the doctor gave him for his broken arm.

Gumball noticed her depressing look, while she stood by the shadows that the light had embarked from along side of the counter.

"Mom, are you ok?" he asked looking at her. Nicole looked at him and smiled.

"Yes sweetie, just having a lot of bill to pay. Don't worry, "She said smiling hoping he won't have to worry about her and the pay bills, she works long hours but still she can't get pay enough. Richard could get a job because he isn't meant to have a job. But if he does have one then the universe will be destroyed. Gumball can see she was having trouble with the bills and decided it was time.

"Mom, I have a surprised gift for you," he said and Nicole looked at him with a confused look at her face.

"What gift honey?" she asked, while Gumball finished eating his sandwich. He stood up from his seat, which terrified her. "GUMBALL WHAT ARE Y-" but she was cut off by Gumball.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine and I can walk okay. I'm just going to get the gift for you in my room. Stay here and don't worry. I'll be careful," he said with a smile. Gumball loves to be cared by her, but he didn't want her to see the surprise.

Nicole sighed with trust, "Okay. But please be careful," she said. And with that, Gumball nodded and walked away leaving, Nicole worried. She didn't want Gumball walking by himself with his arm broken, and she was afraid if he can fell or tripped. It would devastate her, but with a few seconds later, Gumball return holding a box with his right hand. He placed the box on the table and she couldn't help but appreciate it with joy. "Awwww, Gumball you didn't have to," she said, feeling guilty for all he did for her.

"But I want to. I love you so much that I wanted to make it, just for you," he said, smiling, and kissed her on the lips. They pulled away, and Nicole opened the box. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. It's a tin foil helmet that looks like the exact the same when they fought for it.

"Gumball-w-h-h-how?" Nicole was speechless.

"Oh, I made it days ago when you are at work, so you won't look at the surprise. But it does give luck. I tested it, so I wanted to make you one since you wanted a promotion at your job, mom, so no one knows it," he said. Nicole picked him up, sat him on her lap, and kissed him on the lips.

They pulled away, "Gumball, thank you so much. I love you so much," she said hugging him, carefully, due to the circumstances of his arm.

He hugged her back, and felt so loved. "You're welcome mom. Go ahead, try it on," he said with a smile. Nicole took the helmet from the box and placed it on her head. Nicole didn't feel anything with the hat, but that was like the same feeling when she doubted the hat's power. Out of nowhere, the phone started to ring. Nicole reached into her pocket skirt and answered it.

"Hello. Tomorrow at my house? For promotion and pay rise!? Okay, I'll see you here, sir!" Nicole said hanging up, "My boss will be here tomorrow-for a promotion!" Gumball couldn't help but smile, letting out a small laugh. He didn't think it would work that fast. Love has its toll, "Gumball, thank you so much," she said hugging him. Gumball felt happy that he was of a service for his mom. Nothing is more powerful than a mother and son bond; it's one of the strongest bonds in the world. Gumball did have one question in mind.

"You're welcome, but why here?" Gumball asked.

"Well, he's afraid I might trash his office, again. He got so mad last time, but I'm thankful that I still have a job. He told me he will be here tomorrow," Nicole explained, remembering the last time when Richard tricked her about the fake helmet. Gumball smiled. In a way, he was thinking about last time and could imagine what happened the last time. It was chaos.

"I can imagine that. I liked it when you get angry, it makes you look, even more, cute, and beautiful," he told her with a blush, and she blush as well.

"You look cuter, when you're scared," Nicole said giggling and Gumball blushes, but with a small laugh. Gumball stopped when he then got a little scared by the fact she could use that to his advantage of a fetish. He may never know when it's serious, or just for fun. That scared Gumball, but he didn't show it.

Nicole took off the helmet and put it back, inside the box, "I'll put it somewhere safe, so Richard-couldn't or can't-find it. "We should get ready for bed now… to our room," she said, seductively. They both blushed. They are finally going to sleep together in Nicole's room-well now their room-Nicole carried Gumball. They went upstairs, and into _their_ room. She put Gumball on her bed and helped him change into his shirt and gym shorts, but also being careful of his arm.

Nicole was trying her hardest not to look at his penis, but also tried not to get herself wet. She wanted to have sex with Gumball, now. But his injury is really bad, and it would selfish to put his health over her needs. She had to wait, until he was better. Gumball noticed her face was all red.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked and Nicole looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, honey, just it's hot in here," she lied. But it was getting hot for her, enough to make her wet. Gumball just smiled. She put him, under the covers, before she walked over and stands in front of her bed, where Gumball was lying. She wanted to repay him for the helmet he gave her, so she wants to show him, her body.

"Gumball, I wanted to thank you for the gift. And to repay you, I want to show you this," Nicole said, as she closed the door and locked it, she unbutton her white shirt. She let it slide to the floor reviling her black bra. Her body was slender and smooth; her curve went nicely with the black bra. The outline fades itself through the shadows. The lights that draw through the window allowed her to stealth, and arouse him. The thought of "hidden" aroused Gumball. He could feel his dick hard.

"M-m-mom?" he said looking at her. Nicole began giggling, and pulled her gray skirt down. She was only in her panties; the texture exposed on her skin was unbelievable. He couldn't help but gaze himself to her blue, gentle skin.

"Like what you see?" she asked in a sexy tone before turning and giving him a good view of her back body while lifting her blue tail up. He saw her ass, while her panty outline created the outline that just made him, craving, for her. He couldn't explain the glow that he saw on her blue cheeks.

"Yes…" he said smiled. He wanted to pleasure himself, but he can't because it would painful when he does it with a broken arm. No matter, he couldn't help himself but continue to watch. He thought how hot and sexy she is. A milf was the word. Her body said it all, and Nicole saw his cock stick up in his gym shorts. He wasn't the only one getting turned on by this act. She was getting wetter by seeing it. She was imagining how good it would feel to get it inside her. Every single inch inside her pussy and she wanted to do more. Patience allowed these sexual urges to grow and endure so much to come.

"Now Gummypuss, we can't have sex yet, until your arm is healed okay? I'm just letting you see my body for the gift you gave me. If you want more, then you're going to have to wait," she said as she put on her long, white nightgown and went under the covers with Gumball. She hugged him and they kiss on the lips.

"Mom?" he said,

"Yes?"

"Will we ever find out who did this to me?" he asked. Nicole didn't know how to answer that, so she looked at his arm. Her anger grew; she really wants to beat up Penny for not calling for help. The anger couldn't help her with the culprit. She wanted to kill the person, who did this to her son, but right now he's with her, and he's safe.

"I don't know. I don't know, but all that matters now is you're safe with me now Gumball," she said hugging him.

"Thanks, mom," he said smiling kissing her cheek which she blushed.

"Good night," as she went in closer to him, "I love you," she whispered to his ear.

"Love you to mom" he replied and Nicole brought Gumball into her arms. Gumball wants to hold her, but he was only 12 and he was too small, but he likes it when she holds him. They closed their eyes and went to deep sleep. The wind chimes couldn't have produced themselves a simple melody. The chimes let them sleep so suddenly. The piano of sudden light was brought to a happier time. They slept as the night was before dawn.

**3 hours later.**

It was 2:43 am, and Nicole and Gumball where sleeping peacefully, but Gumball was sweating. He turned back and forth in his sleep.

"N-n-no, mom no," he said in his sleep.

**(In Gumballs dream)**

**_Gumball was walking home from school and walked into his home. As he went in, he noticed no one was in the living room._**

**_"Mom? Dad?" he shouted. No one was spotted in sight. He walked upstairs, but stops and notices the stairs that was a mess. Gumball quickly ran upstairs and to his mom's room and when Gumball opened the door, he gasped in shock. His mother, Nicole, his lover, was being held by a cop._**

**_"Nicole Watterson, you are under arrest for pedophilia, incest, underage sex, child sexual abuse, and anything you say can be used against you, in the court of law." he said taking her away._**

**_"Mom!?" Gumball shouted. He ran down the stairs, but she only showed a glimpse of her face, while bottling in shame._**

**_"I'm so sorry, Gumball," Nicole said and they walked away. Gumball was about to run after her, but more police men held him._**

**_"Don't worry. She can't hurt you anymore. She doesn't need to survive." They pulled him towards a sudden light that inside was a deeper darkness._**

**_"MOM!"_**

**(End of Gumball dream)**

"GUMBALL! Sweetie, wake up!" Nicole shouted shaking Gumball to wake him up. Nicole had woken up by his screams and was worried of what Gumball is dreaming about. She had to wake him up. After Gumball woke up, he sat up and holds his left arm and moaned in pain.

"Gumball honey are you okay?" she said worried and rubbing his arm and he looks at Nicole and touched her face before hugging her and started crying on her chest, "Mom, you're here!…. t-t-the police h-had arrested you and they took you away!" he shouted, crying harder, while Nicole rocks him back and forth.

"Shhh its okay, Gumball. Mommy's here; it was only a dream; they will never find out and will not take me away. I promise, it's going to be okay," she said, softly kissing his head. She really hopes their secret would be safe and not let anyone know about them. Nicole loves Gumball with all her heart, and she will protect him, no matter what.

"Promise?"

"I promise and always will," she replayed hugging him. "Now do you feel better?" she asked looking at him, but he shocked his head. He still had a lot of tears in his eyes, Nicole sat him on her lap, "Honey, when I was a little girl, my mother sang me a song to make me feel better when I had nightmares," she said with a smile whipping away his tears.

"R-r-really, what kind of song?" he asked looking at her.

"The song it's called in the arms of an angle. I'm going to sing it for you," she said taking a deep breath.

**Spend all your time waiting. For that second chance. For a break that would make it okay. There's always some reason. To feel not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day.**

Gumball was surprised of how her voice sounded and how beautiful she sings.

**I need some distraction Oh beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins. Let me be empty Oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight.**

**In the arms of the angel. Fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room. And the end lessens that you fear.**

**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort here.**

Nicole smiled as she sees Gumball smiling again; she kissed his lips before she continues.

**So tired of the straight line. And everywhere you turn. There are vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twisting. Keep on building the lies. That you make up for all that you lack.**

**It doesn't make any difference. Escaping one last time. It's easier to believe. In this sweet madness. Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.**

Gumball rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes, Nicole smiled.

**In the arms of the angel. Fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room. And the end lessens that you fear.**

**You are pulled from the wreckage. Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort here.**

**You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort here.**

Nicole smiled, seeing Gumball all better in her arms.

"Mom you sing so beautiful," he whispered and she kisses his head.

"Thank you, Gummypuss" she said putting him under the covers and snuggling close to him.

"I love you mom."

"Love you to Gumball." And with that said they drift off to sleep.

**Morning**

It was 8:33 am and Nicole made breakfast for everyone. But Richard helped her since he said he will support her and Gumball. Never underestimate the kindness of a good deed. They sat and ate while Nicole and Gumball are sitting close together.

"Richard can you take Darwin and Anais to school and can you go buy more milk while you come back?" she asked.

"Of course honey- I mean Nicole," he said noticing Gumball getting jealous about calling her honey. Richard didn't want to call her honey anymore since they are no longer together, but they are still married. Even with that Gumball was getting a little irritated by it and annoyed by it, and all but she's with Gumball now. And he has to get use to it.

"What about Gumball, Mrs. Mom? He can't go to school?" Darwin asked.

"Sweetie the doctor said he won't be able to go to school until he can move his arm again, so Gumball will stay here until he is better," Nicole said to him.

"Okay," Darwin said. While the family finished eating breakfast, Richard took the kids to school while Nicole and Gumball sat on the table.

"Okay, Gumball, my boss should be here any second, so just sit next to me and be nice okay?" she said smiling to him and Gumball nodded.

"Okay sure mom I will," he said but even if his arm was broken he would still be a trouble maker.

"Good," she said and they kiss on the lips, they pulled away and there was a knock on the door. Nicole steady walked towards the door. She spotted her boss. There was him and his associate, giving Nicole a bit of pressure on the subject for a raise.

"Hello, Mrs. Watterson," said Nicole's boss.

"Good morning, sir. Can I help you?" asked Nicole, a bit nervous.

"We're here to talk about _your _promotion, Mrs. Watterson."

"Ah, yes. Great," said Nicole, a bit eccentric she was. Then she remembered to bring something for good luck. "Can you excuse me for a second?" They nodded at her and she was off. Nicole ran quickly to get the box. She ran to the box and quickly got her helmet. Nicole was about to answer the door for them again, but then she realized something. One person was not at the kitchen table, which was Gumball. He was nowhere to be seen. No time to look, she went to get the door. She opened the door and greeted with an enthusiastic greeting. "Hello, and please come in! It's never a burden for you to come in." They were a bit happy to see her excited, but nervous by the tin foil hat. She wore that before and it created total mayhem.

"Nice to see you such happy and _strangely_…happy," Nicole opened the door wider to let the two business associates. Both were eager to get this promotion out of the way, just in case Nicole would go berserk again, but in her own house. They walked in and Nicole sat where she can see the door, by the windows. Her boss and associate sat on the other side of the table.

"Now let's talk about business, Nicole," said her boss, "I see you working so many shifts that it irritates me that you're working for peanuts. Now I know that many work places would stay like that and stay like that for the economy and such, but I feel you're committed and hard working. You're what we want to be one of the partners at the Rainbow Company."

"I-I'm speechless, but-" Nicole stopped and noticed something unusual. It wasn't the fact that she was 2-Dimensional and they were more 3-Dimensional, it was _seductive_. She tried to ignore what was happening and just continue. "B-but this is big. I'm not sure if I have the qualifications to be a partner."

"Nonsense, you're perfect for it. Plus, you wouldn't have to work so much, you can spend more time with your family and friends, pay for more items like furniture, not to mention your kids' education. It's perfect for you, and you're so modest. I've seen associates thinking they're big shots and always get it in their heads like they can do what they can. You own the balance of the good life. You have people to depend on you, so you have responsibilities; you're hardworking, so you'll be committed for the work and wouldn't be too much trouble to take time off," said her boss.

Anyone would be thrilled by this kind of compliment, but not Nicole. She was trying not to moan. Why? She realized that Gumball was working her up to her pussy. While she felt something the first time, it was Gumball rubbing her legs, but stopped. After that, she was listening to what he had to say. Gumball slowly took off her panties; he took a silent sniff and held in such enjoyment by it. The smell of it was indescribable. He eventually started to rub around her pussy; she started to get wet around. Gumball didn't mind, and he even started to lick the juice from his hand. He did it all with one hand, since the other was broken by an indefinite, immoral individual. He could hear Nicole moaning to the liking of it. She may have held it in, but cats are strong ones with ears, if they pay attention. Gumball doesn't pay much attention to class, but this was an exception. Her moans allowed her to hum a simple tune from delight and bite her tongue. It didn't help as it allowed her sweat heavily, dropping through her blue breasts that went through the black bra. The satisfaction she was getting could be described as a guilty pleasure.

When suddenly got a call from the office, they both left the table to answer it. Both got up, and they went looking by the hollow hole from the dining room. They could only see Nicole and the table by it as they went to the living room to answer their call. Nicole went to look down and saw Gumball. Who else could've been doing this?

"GUMBALL! STOP!" Nicole said in a deep whisper when she saw Gumball deep into her pussy, craving for some of her juice. He was sexually starved for her.

The newspaper guy, her boss's associate, looked at her sweating. "You aright, Nicole?"

"Yes…just a little _hot_," Nicole said, and they went back to talking. Nicole looked down and told Gumball to stop, but it was too late.

Gumball was reaching her climax that she draws her nails from her paws and scratched the table to prevent moaning. Gumball started to suck on her, but he did it harder as if he was trying to suck the liquid of a lollipop. It was hard, but he could taste it.

She came and she squirted out to Gumball's face, all over it. Nicole was about to yell for it, but instead covered it with a big sneeze. They looked and saw her, but she said "Excuse me," in an innocent voice. They said:

"God, bless you." They went back to their call, but it soon ended. They went back to the table, with Nicole. "That was Mr. Patterson, head of the department, and he told us that you can be able to get a raise. But Nicole, we overheard about your son's accident. Due to the family emergency and care he must be given, you can't go to back to work until he is better," they said. Nicole nodded, "But you will still be paid for it. Think of it as a _useful _vacation."

Nicole was slightly blown up by this gesture. "Thank you, so much. It means a lot."

"Terrific. May we see your son and not let him worry about the situation?"

Nicole eyes grew to the size of volleyballs and Gumball choked on the Nicole's (satisfaction) juice by slurping it from his paw, but nearly died. He had to hold in his cough to keep his presence hidden. Nicole looked down and their eyes connected. Gumball looked with cute puppy eyes, but was mainly because he was fighting back of his coughs and started to have tears dripping from his gentle eyelids, all the way down to his broken arm.

"I'm afraid he's asleep at the moment. And I don't want to disturb my little _angel_."

"Alright then, but call us if you need anything. We'll be on our way." They got up, pushed in their chairs, and headed straight out the door. Nicole pulled up her skirt, fresh from her little _dirty _act. She walked them out and not another word was heard from them.

Nicole exhaled deeply and waited for them to drive away from a 5 mile radius. It wasn't long, but when they left, Nicole had grown furious at Gumball. Doing something unreasonable, uncalled for, and even if she did enjoyed it, it didn't let Gumball off the hook.

"GUMBALL!" Nicole screamed from the top of her lungs. She did keep a certain boundary from letting others hear. She had a loud scream, and it shouldn't exist unless used for _severe punishment_.

Gumball slowly crawled out of the table; he remembered the color of under the table: pure black in magma's hottest boiling point. He went out with guilt. Gumball knew what he did and shouldn't have happened.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!? DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? AND IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!?"

"Technically I was under the table,"

"DON'T BE A SMARTASS ON ME! YOU CAN'T DO THAT WHEN I'M TALKING TO PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S IN HOME WITH OTHERS!"

"I-I'm sorry. I know what I did, but me-I-"

"Why!? Tell me, why?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know and I'm sorry," Gumball said as he set his down, letting tears fall to the floor.

Nicole couldn't see his face, but saw tears drop at a rapid pace when they touch the floor. He was sorry, but there was no reason for that. She could understand how boys can be like; sometimes it's about sex, but there's love when it happens. They share a bond that they can't possibly share with anyone else. Nicole didn't want him to be said, but she didn't want him to be left unpunished.

"Gumball…I'm sorry for yelling. You know you can't do things like that, especially in public. I forgive you for that," Nicole said. Gumball looked up and he stopped his flow of tears falling down from his blue cheeks, alongside his whiskers. She can't do anything that involves his broken arm since it's already in bad shape. Then she thought of a crazy idea that involves fire with fire towards Gumball's treatment.

"But since you're arm is already hurt, I'm thinking about doing something _else_," Nicole said.

"W-What do you mean?" Gumball said, but before Nicole could say another word, she grabbed Gumball. Nicole carried him upstairs to his room. Meanwhile Gumball was already starting to regret his little stunt. "M-Mom, I'm sorry. Please me-I didn't mean it. It was a joke. Please, I'm sorry." He begged and cried for Nicole to not hurt him, but what Nicole caused confusion when said to Gumball:

"_Shut your fucking mouth, Gumball!"_ He couldn't tell what it meant. It was filled with anger and such a dark, sexy tone. Nicole whispered it to his ear and started to loosely flow her paws around his body and closer to his dick. Nicole gently rested him upon his bed. She went to the close the door, which terrified Gumball; if no one sees it, no one can catch it.

Nicole raised her skirt and showed Gumball that there was no panty on her.

"What do you see, Gumball?" Nicole asked and Gumball couldn't figure out whether he was scared or horny.

"Uh," Gumball said as he couldn't come up with an answer. _I see your pussy that has no panties because I have it in my pockets _or _Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Whatever you're doing, please, I beg of you to stop_.

"Come on, Gumball. I want you to say it how it is," Nicole said.

"Y-Your p-pussy, mom?" Gumball said in a nervous wreck mood.

"Yes. That's correct, Gummypuss," Nicole said as she reached down and started to rub it. "You know how I felt about you _licking _my pussy?" Gumball was scared, but so turned on. She started to get wet and began to drip as a SOS signal. "How you _tasted_ my pussy."

"Mom, please stop it. I don't know what you're doing. Please, stop," Gumball said, but Nicole raised her hand. He thought she was going to hit, so he flinched. Gumball turned and just saw Nicole sucking the last bit of juice from her paws.

Gumball started to enjoy. His dick started to harder and harder by the second.

When Nicole saw it, she got wetter and wetter. Nicole goes over to Gumball nearly scares him by grabbing his pants. Her claws showed, but she just took off his pants, and underwear. She saw his blue, thin legs. There she saw his hard, blue cock. She couldn't remember with the size of it. Not with Richard or anyone.

Nicole went to Gumball slowly worked her hand up to his dick. At first she grabbed it, which terrified Gumball; she had the advantage of squishing it with all of her force. She knows Nicole, who can literally go _Tokyo Drift _on a teacher for calling her a loser, along with her kids. Nicole was that brutal, but it was sexy.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"This is your punishment, Gumball, and you are going to have to go through it."

"Please," Gumball said, but was stopped when Nicole started to rub it up and down. He may have been confused at what was happening, but there's no question that Gumball is hung like an elf. She was thrusting it up and down while letting Gumball moan, but Nicole stared at it.

Nicole couldn't find any more enjoyment than to stroke her son's cock at an escalating rate. Nicole breathed as she stared directly at his cock while she kept getting wetter down there. One paw was on his dick, while the other was rubbing her pussy. She wanted to suck on it, like the last time at the hospital. It tasted good as it was in her mouth, and she knew it would feel good when it's inside her. That's when she had an idea.

Gumball was about to cum, but Nicole stopped, almost immediately. He couldn't help but enjoy himself with her. But when she stopped it started to change. Nicole grew a bit unclear smile at Gumball that started to make him get scared again. Nicole slowly crawled over to Gumball, and Gumball looked at the loosely white shirt and saw her breasts inside the black bra. Fear and lust was driving through his mind, and his cock.

Nicole then grabbed his cock and she sat. Nicole played with his cock a little, giving it one last thrust before putting it in her pussy. Gumball nearly gasped a bit until he knew what was going to happen. Nicole reached over and started to kiss his lips. They kept at it and got more turned on by it. Nicole slowly went up and then down. She repeated it with Gumball and she stated to moan; she couldn't help but enjoy it, herself.

She kept moaning, and as it got louder, Gumball started to calm down and enjoy it. Gumball wanted to grab Nicole's ass, but couldn't. Even with one arm broken, you need both to enjoy the moment. Nicole kept riding Gumball like a mechanical bull. Eventually they both enjoyed it.

Nicole couldn't imagine it getting any better, nor could Gumball.

Gumball was at his end though.

"I-I'm g-gonna cum," Gumball said, but that didn't let Nicole stop.

"Cum in me then!" Nicole screamed, nearly reaching her climax. The last few seconds they went faster and faster until Nicole and Gumball both screamed. Gumball ejaculated in her, or he simply _came _in her. Nicole didn't have regrets for it. Gumball hasn't reached puberty, even with such a big cock; it wasn't possibly that he could get her pregnant.

Nicole then went to Gumball side and they both gasped for air. They rested for awhile, to settle down their nerves. Gumball was breathing normally, while Nicole needed the air. It took so much force for her to handle. Gumball turned to her and said, "When's my punishment?"

Nicole couldn't help but laugh at it. His sweet innocence could get him so far in life, but not until he develops a sense for his adolescence.

"Mom," Gumball said. Nicole turned over to listen to what her son had to say. "I'm really sorry for what happened. Really, I didn't mean to cause any kind of trouble with you."

"It's alright Gumball. I can forgive you. It's just that I couldn't believe you would do something like that."

"Really, mom?"

"No. You're my son; I should know you better than that. This is something you would do, but I think I would be madder if you _didn't _do it."

"Well I'm glad I didn't get you madder then."

"Be glad I didn't strangle you for that," Nicole said as they both laughed at it.

"Would you do that?"

"I think you know the answer," said Nicole, which terrified Gumball. She is capable of doing it as much as holding it back.

"I don't know whether I should get scared or turned on by your threats. I can never tell the difference," Gumball said.

"I know, you kept begging me to stop," Nicole said.

Nicole went to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek and they slept in his bed. It was sweet, but outside, another letter was found on her car. The entire letter was filled with S's. Unknown to this desire, it was a letter within a letter. For now, it was time for them to sleep, for now.

* * *

**ok everyone my beta evelioandzgroup will be out all this month April so that means I wont update this month but if lucky if he returns sooner then i will updated sooner:) but the lemon part idea was a good friend name damntohell29, thank him not me and he gets credit:) and evelioandzgroup deserve the credits for helping me with the story:) pleas READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
